Vederklauws Weg: Hoofdstuk 3
Het leven in een Clan bestaat uit vele gevaren. Maar de grootste gevaren liggen soms in de structuur van de Clan zelf. Vooral wanneer er teveel op één lid gebouwd wordt. Hoofdstuk 3 Vol ontzetting keek hoe zijn leider en Zilvertand steigerden, tegen elkaar opbotsten en rukten en hele plukken haar uit trokken. Dennenster leek vastbesloten; met razende ogen sprong hij op Zilvertands rug en begon in diens schouder te bijten. Maar ook nu deed Zilvertand zijn reputatie alle eer aan: hij verhief zich wild op zijn achterpoten, zodat Dennenster van hem afgeworpen werd, over de grond rolde en woedend sissend weer overeind klauterde, klaar om opnieuw in de aanval te gaan. Op dat moment klonk echter een uitdagend gekrijs, en meer krijgers kwamen de open plek op stromen. Cedervacht met Vlekpoot en Netelbries. Alle drie de katten wierpen zich op Zilvertand, die even in elkaar leek te zakken. De drie vijandige katten gingen zijn flanken en dijen te lijf en beten en krabden waar ze maar konden. Toen uitte de reusachtige kater een bloedstollende kreet, greep Vlekpoot bij haar schouder en wierp haar van zich af. Vervolgens rukte hij zich los van zijn andere belagers en liep naar de struiken. Meteen sprintten de overige krijgers van de RotsClan hem na. 'Dit was nog maar een waarschuwing!' gromde Zilvertand over zijn schouder. 'De RotsClan zal absoluut de grens verleggen!' Dennensters ogen vonkten van haat toen hij naar Zilvertand keek, maar hij hield zijn kaken stijf op elkaar. Zodra de laatste vijand was verdwenen, keek hij uitgeput de open plek rond. Vederpoot aanschouwde het tafereel met ontzetting. 'Grote SterrenClan!' Cedervacht had een lelijke schouderwond en Maanpoot was een stuk vacht op haar dij kwijtgeraakt. Ernstige letsels waren er niet, al had Dennenster een paar lelijke krabben die weleens geïnfecteerd zouden kunnen raken. De hele weg terug naar het kamp bleef hij star voor zich uitkijken, met een onpeilbare blik van diepe herinneringen en verlies. Op een drafje liep Vederpoot naar zijn mentor toe. 'Waarom was Dennenster er zo op gebrand Zilvertand te grazen te nemen?' vroeg hij fluisterend. 'Die kat had hem wel kunnen verpletteren!' Even aarzelde Lappensnor, maar toen zuchtte hij. 'Het is een pijnlijk verhaal, Vederpoot', mauwde hij zachtjes. 'Lang geleden heeft Zilvertand Dennensters dochter gedood.' Vederpoot kreeg een wee gevoel in zijn maag. De meeste Clankatten onderhielden geen al te nauwe banden met familieleden, zelfs niet met hun kittens, maar hij kon zich voorstellen dat niemand een familielid zou willen verliezen. Hoe zou het zijn om Gorzenveder, Gaspeldoorn of Vossenpoot te verliezen? 'Ik ben ook ooit mijn zus verloren', murmelde Lappensnor. 'Ze heette Meidoorntak. Ze was altijd zo lief en aardig.' Een nostalgisch toontje klonk in zijn stem, maar toen vermande hij zich. 'Ze is nu veilig opgenomen in de SterrenClan.' Toen ze terug in het kamp aankwamen, racete Vossenpoot naar zijn broer toe. 'Wat is er gebeurd?' vroeg hij met wijdopen ogen. Gorzenveder kwam aanlopen en duwde hem zachtjes weg. 'Je broer nu niet storen', berispte ze hem. 'Hij zal het druk hebben met hun wonden te verzorgen.' Samen met Lappensnor behandelde Vederpoot de wonden met goudsbloem en spinrag, plus een extra kompres van guldenroede voor Cedervachts schouderwond. Adderkit en Taankit waren de kraamkamer uit komen springen en hoorden enthousiast de krijgers uit over het gevecht, totdat Nachtoog hen met een zwiep van haar staart wegstuurde. Toen iedreen op de hoogte was van wat er zich had afgespeeld, stond Dennenster op en liep naar zijn hol, dat onder de wortels van een bessenstruik lag. 'Zou hij de Clan niet moeten toespreken?' vroeg Vossenpoot zich af, die naast zijn broer kwam zitten. Vlug vertelde Vederpoot hem wat Lappensnor hem verteld had. Ontzetting blonk in Vossenpoots ogen, maar hij knikte begrijpend. Ook de andere katten schenen te weten wat er aan de hand was en stelden geen vragen. 'Hé Vossenpoot!' De stem van Vlekpoot haalde de twee uit hun gedachten. 'Binnenkort krijg ik mijn eindbeoordeling', verklaarde de lapjespoes opgewekt. 'Super!' snorde Vossenpoot. 'Alleen jammer dat we niet meer in hetzelfde hol zullen slapen.' Rollend met zijn ogen wendde Vederpoot zich af. Hij had wel wat beters te doen dan naar geklets te staan luisteren. Categorie:Vederklauw Categorie:Vederklauws Warrior Cats verhalen Categorie:Warrior Cats